


(Un)Restrained

by TsubaruKimimori, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: CLAMPkink, M/M, horitsuba gakuen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fay's been acting grumpy due to not getting a certain teacher's attention. Yuui's fed up with this and decides to put a stop to it. written for the CLAMP-Kink meme (rated mature for SEX)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Restrained

Fay sat in the teacher's lounge of Horitsuba High. He tapped his pen against the table ignoring the lunch his twin Yuui had made him. He was too busy thinking of other things,he wasn't eating or doing his grades. Speaking of the home ec teacher,he had just come in the room.

"Hello Fay." Yuui smiled as he sat down across from his brother, taking his own lunch out. Though when he got a good look at is brother he frowned, unsure of what was going on. Fay looked frustrated or maybe annoyed and wondered just how bad his classes must have been. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing you'd understand.." Fay frowned. He was aware that he had been in a rotten mood these past few days but he couldn't help it.

"Fay...you know it'll only make it worse if you don't tell someone." He prodded as he opened his lunch. Yuui had made them both a non-Japanese lunch for once, as he thought he would get rusty if he didn't. "At least eat."

"It's nothing." Fay gritted his teeth. This was something he didn't feel like discussing with his twin right now.

"Fay tell me so I can at least try and help you." He frowned at his twin's stubborness. "Is it a class?"

"In a way yes it is..gym class..." Fay frowned.

"Did Kurogane-san say something to you again?" Yuui was confused now, normally Fay would blow off anything the gym teacher said. It must have been terrible if Fay was like this now.

At this Fay burst."No that's the problem! His name is fitting! His head is as thick as steel! He's oblivious! I've sent so many signs that I love him,that I want him and NOTHING! I can't take it!"

"W-what?" Yuui blinked, having moved back at his brother's yelling. "Maybe you should just say something?"

Fay blew his bangs out of his face. "That wouldn't help! My pants are restraining and I swear I don't care WHO comes into this lounge next,I'm going to hump their leg like I was a dog!" Yuui stared in disbelief before the door was slammed and he snapped his head towards the noise. Kurogane stood there, looking just as shocked and the cook wondered just how much he had heard.

Fay looked up and saw who was standing there and turned bright red. "I think I'll go into my classroom to work on my grades...bye Yuui! Kuro-sama~!"

He left so quickly, Yuui didn't even get to say goodbye to him. "Ehhh...Kurogane-san would you like to sit?" He asked politely, noting Fay had left his lunch.

Yuui chewed his lip. The gym teacher hadn't moved yet.

Kurogane wasn't sure what to think about Fay's declaration other than embarrassment at having been the one to be the next one in the room. He had wondered where Fay had run off to when it had gotten quiet in the gym and Kurogane had gone to investigate, not that he was worried, but it usually didn't bode well when Fay wasn't being loud. "..."

Yuui ran his hand over his neck. What the hell did he say to this guy? "Sorry for my brother he's just feeling..umm. tense! Yeah that's it tense!"

"I'm not an idiot, I heard what he said." Kurogane plopped down in a nearby chair after he had grabbed his own lunch from the fridge.

"I never said you were,Kurogane-san! I just didn't know how much you heard..wait,how much did you hear?"

"That part about the next person he saw crap." Kurogane refused to look the blonde in the eye, too mortified at Fay and himself, just everything about the situation he found himself in.

Yuui let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. So that meant Kurogane didn't hear that Fay liked him. "And you're not confronting him?"

"Why should I?" Kurogane stared at Yuui then, like the man had sprouted antlers. 

"I don't know..you usually do when he acts weird."

"He's an adult, I don't need to look after him all the time and you're his brother." He pointed out and went back to his lunch, forcing himself to eat.nYuui frowned. If he wanted this done he was going to have to craft a plan,that would take time. The next day when the twins arrived at work as soon as Fay saw Kurogane he ducked behind his twin.

Yuui sighed. "Fay...you have class to get to and it's only going to make the students notice if you keep acting unusual."

"I'll just tell them I'm afraid of the big,bad wolf." Once Kurogane was out of sight Fay came out of hiding. 

"Fay...Kurogane-san didn't take what you said too seriously and he doesn't know what you said about him." Yuui tried to explain again to his brother that there was no need to hide away from Kurogane. 

 Fay sighed and entered his class room. Yuui didn't head for the home economics classroom however. He headed for the gym."Kurogane-san,can I have a word with you?"

 His fellow teacher stared for a moment before he barked orders to his class and headed over to Yuui. "What is it?"

 Yuui was making this up as he was going. All he knew was that he was sick of Fay's mood."Can you meet me in the teacher's lounge later? I need an expert on Japanese cuisine to taste something for me?"

 Kurogane gave him an odd look. "Can't you get the director to do it? I'm sure she's not doing anything." He grumbled and began to go off on a tangent about how lazy most of the other employees in this school were good for nothing cheapskates.

 "I'd rather you if you do it if it's not too much trouble?"

 Sighing, Kurogane figured it would only take a few minutes and his students were just warming up and running laps. "Fine."

Yuui lead the way back to the teacher's lounge his brain spinning at four hundred spins per second,he hadn't expected the gym teacher to say yes! Once they were in there Yuui paused. "Just hold on one moment I need to get it out of my classroom." Yuui took off towards the chemistry labs to get his brother.

Before Fay had time to start writing lessons on the whiteboard,Yuui came barging in and grabbed Fay's hand. Chatting all the way down Yuui all but pushed his twin into the teacher's lounge and locked the door with the key he had "borrowed" from Yuuko. Of course that meant he'd have to compensate her. "You two aren't coming out of there until you reach an agreement or something." Fay turned around and came face to face with a man that he used to consider at least his friend and turned red again.

It took Kurogane a few seconds to understand what Yuui had said. He was up and pounding on the door. "Dammit open this door! We have classes!"

"I talked to Yuuko-sensei last night and told her to have subs on stand-by so it's all set. Now I'm sick of dealing with a hormonal,moody twin brother,so SOLVE this. I have to get to my class and the two of you had better resolve this before lunch or else."

What the hell did you do?!" Kurogane yelled as he turned to face Fay.  

"What?! You're blaming me?! I didn't do anything! In case you haven't noticed I'm trapped in here too! Furthermore it was my TWIN who locked us in here and I would like to think your head wasn't that thick that you can't tell us apart!" Fay turned away and folded his arms. 

"He said until we fixed something. Obviously this has something to do with you." He glared and advanced on Fai.

"Maybe he means about me avoiding you or something." Fay still had his back turned to Kurogane and he was now mumbling.

"Not that I'm complaining, but if you're avoiding me just because I hadn't to walk in to you...talking with your brother it's fine." He waved off the blonde's worries as he thought it was stupid Fay had been walking on eggshells around him.

Glad his back was still turned because his face was definitely crestfallen. "You're such an idiot Kurogane."

"Then what is it?" He asked, getting impatient.

"You haven't noticed?! The reason I'm so moody is because the person I want to sex me up,the person that I'm in love with doesn't seem to get the idea!"

"What the fuck does that have to do with-!" Kurogane stopped as Fay's words hit him in full force. He had known the blonde flirted, but he did that with everyone."Me?"

Fay covered his mouth. He had been so emotional he hadn't realized what he had said. Now that he was cornered there wasn't much he could do."Yeah,you."

 Kurogane punched the back of the idiot's head for good measure. "Say shit when it's important bastard!" The gym teacher snapped and held his fist up in case his message hadn't gotten through.

"OW!Why would it be important to..are you saying you like me to?" Fay's blue eyes widened as he shielded his head with a nearby pillow just in case.

"I don't know, but you're not a kid, so stop acting like a schoolgirl with a crush." He stared after Fay and lowered his fist.

"It's been MUCH worse than that! School girls think about their crushes sure, but GIRLS don't have to worry about waking up with a raging hard-on every morning because they dreamt about their crush giving them the most amazing hand job or blow job or rimming them or fuck it having sex with them!" Fay turned red again,had he really just said that...out loud?

Kurogane stared in shock, at a loss for words at Fay. He couldn't believe the other had actually said that and wondered if he had been hearing things, but the blush covering the blonde's face told him that in fact he hadn't misheard or anything else.

Fay wiggled the door knob,desperate for a way out.  

"Oi, why didn't you say anything?" Kurogane frowned as he grabbed the blonde's shoulder to turn the man around to face him.

"Because... you're not into me or boys that way." Fay looked up at Kurogane,blue eyes widening.

Looking hesitant, Kurogane wasn't sure how to respond. "Whoever said that? Just because I don't voice who I sleep with to everyone doesn't mean anything."

Fay chewed on his lip."You ignored all my signs,so maybe you're into men,but not me."

"...You do know you act like an idiot to everyone right?" Kurogane countered, unsure of what he was really getting at. He couldn't actually _like_ the chemistry teacher could he? God, maybe there was something wrong with him.

"Maybe but I only flirt with you." Fay crossed his arms."If you don't like me fine,I'll put up an act in front of my brother and the students. Nothing I haven't done before."

Hearing Fay give up so quickly he pulled the blonde close before he gave him a sound kiss. Damn idiot.

Fay's eyes widened as he felt Kurogane's lips meet his. When they broke away,Fay didn't think. He wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck and kissed him again. He wanted that feeling again.

He allowed it, taking in the feel and heat of the other's body pressed against him. Fay was better than he had expected at kissing and wondered what else the  blonde was good at.

Seeing as Kurogane hadn't shoved him away Fay massaged his lips against the gym teacher's. At the same time he let his hands travel down Kurogane's back feeling over the muscles there.

He pushed the blonde away suddenly and then pressed him onto the couch to sit so they could be more comfortable. Normally, when locked into a room, Kurogane would have yelled and gone out through the window to get back to his class, but normally he didn't make out with his fellow teachers in the lounge. 

Judging by the gesture that meant Kurogane wanted to continue. "Shall we continue?" Fay smirked kissing Kurogane's mouth again.

Kurogane growled into the kiss, thinking he hadn't been given much of a choice. 

Fay became slightly aroused by the growl. He knew Kurogane was an aggressive person by nature. The man didn't believe in pretty words or actions. So Fay wondered,how would he be during sex?

Resting one hand on the other's clothed hip, Kurogane closed his eyes and settled into the kiss with the other. He took his time, forgetting for the time being about where they were.

Fay's mind however was dead set on where they were. He slid his lab coat off his shoulders and started to unzip Kurogane's track jacket.

Without thinking about it, Kurogane helped Fay along, nipping at the blonde's lips every now and then as they discarded their coats. Fay was intoxicating in a way, all soft warm skin and the sounds that left the other stirred something deep within Kurogane.

Fay broke off the kiss to pull off Kurogane's t-shirt. He kissed down the gym teacher's jaw and to his neck. Leaning back against the couch he looked down to watch Fay. His stomach muscles twitched at the ticklish feeling of such light touches. Kurogane muffled a moan that threatened to escape as saliva cooled on his skin and the blonde went further south. 

Fay was starting to get hot. Maybe it was because he was wearing a black turtle neck and tight fitting black pants. He pulled the turtle neck off with difficultly because of the sweat that coated his body. He resumed his mouth assault on Kurogane's chest and latched his lips on one of the taller man's nipples. Kurogane hissed in mild complaint, but after a moment decided not to push Fay away. It felt odd, but nice and he felt a shock of pleasure shoot down his spine. It seemed Fay really was good at more than just being a pain and kissing.

Fay made sure to alternate between both nipples. Suck one,pinch another,switch,repeat. However,as much as he was enjoying the gym teacher being at his mercy due to the foreplay,his already too tight pants felt tighter. He looked up with hooded eyes clouded with lust. "Neh..Kuro-sama..I can't....resist..anymore.." He trailed his hand down to Kurogane's sweat pants and hooked his fingers in the waistband pulling them down.

Kurogane complied, already getting hard and wanting anything the blonde was willing to give. "Looks like you've got things figured out.

Fay smirked. "Maybe." He helped Kurogane out of his pants before pulling down the man's boxers as well. He turned pink seeing the object of his desire in front of him and hard too. He placed a light,feathery kiss to the head.

"Bastard." He growled lowly and reached to tangle his fingers into blonde locks. If he thought about this situation Kurogane probably would have had a fit. He just knew that somehow it would have gotten back to the chairwoman and they would have to deal with being black mailed again.

Fay looked up with a look of fake hurt. "Meanie,keep that up and I won't continue or let you see me naked. So what's it going to be?" Fay was trotting into hot water,he knew that Kurogane was stronger than he was and if the other man wanted something like Fay being naked,it wouldn't be too hard to accomplish.

"If you stop now I'll throw you out the window." He threatened as his fingers tightened in Fay's hair to get his point across.

"Fine,Kuro-sama wins...but can I at least take my pants off first? They're so tight." He was hoping to inquire Kurogane's curiosity a bit and still be a tease.

Kurogane grabbed Fay up, pushing his back to the couch. With a smirk he grabbed hold of the blonde's slacks and jerked them off his hips, no doubt breaking the zipper as he did. "There."

Fay knew his zipper was broken but that was the least of his worries,he wasn't wearing any underwear and was now completely exposed. To hide his embarrassment Fay decided to tease."Neh Kuro-sama owes me new pants."

"You're the one that started it. Besides I'm sure you or your brother can sew anyways." He grumbled as he let his eyes roam down the length of the blonde's frame. Kurogane took in the lightly flushed skin, the gentle rise of the other's chest, almost too long legs, and every other inch of Fay.

"Maybe I did, but you're being Kuro-aggressive and I have to punish that." Fay slid down onto his knees on the floor. He teased the tip of Kurogane's cock with his tongue 

His hand went then to cradle the back of Fay's head. It felt good and not enough all at once and Kurogane wanted to just pin the blonde down and take him. "Damn tease..."

Fay smiled as he took the head into his mouth and started to suck. He had to be careful. He wanted to get Kurogane more aroused and filled with lust but he didn't want to make him come from the blow job.

Reclining, Kurogane slumped further down against the couch and groaned a little too loudly. He closed his eyes briefly, taking in the feel of Fay's tongue and warm mouth taking him in. It was surreal and made his head spin at the thought he was getting head from Fay in the teacher's lounge, which in turn was one thing he had never expected to happen before.

Fay alternated between sucking and running his tongue on the underside. His own cock was twitching in anticipation. After a few more minutes of sucking and licking Fay pulled his head away. "I..need...you.."

Panting softly, Kurogane opened his eyes to stare at Fay. "Got anything on you?"

Fay blushed. "In my lab coat pocket..there's condoms in there too..."

You were planning this?" Red eyes opened fully then to stare at Fay. Surely before hadn't been an act, at least it had better not or he was going to punch the bastard again.

"No I swear! I was planning on going to a club or something after work!"

"That doesn't make it better!" Kurogane snapped, angry at the idea that Fay would actually go and have anonymous sex with some stranger

"Well what was I supposed to do? You were oblivious and couldn't exactly have sex with my brother. I was tired of it being me,myself and I. It's not enough."

"I'm here now dumbass." He glared as jealously sprang up inside his chest. The thought of the blonde even kissing someone else angered him.

"Then stop being Kuro-chatty and take care of me,of us." Fay normally wasn't so demanding,but they were in the teacher's lounge at their work and naked.

"Come here then."

Fay moved closer to Kurogane trying to figure out what was going through his co-worker's head.

When Fay didn't move fast enough, Kurogane yanked him forward and onto the couch to straddle him. "We can't stay here all day." He wanted to hurry and savor this, but classes would be over soon enough and he didn't want an audience

"True facts Kuro-sama." While straddling Kurogane,Fay couldn't resist the urge to grind  
 his hips against the gym teacher's.

Their arousals brushed one another and Kurogane grunted and jerked his hips upwards. Wrapping one arm around the blonde he reached down to take hold of the discarded white coat on the floor. He poured some lubricant onto Fay's hand before he coated his own fingers and tossed the bottle, ready for more. 

Fay wrapped his lubricant coated hand around Kurogane's erection and started to pump his hand up and down the shaft. Kurogane panted and had to restrain himself from bucking up into the other's hand. To take his mind even a little off of Fay's hand on his cock, he slipped one hand around the blonde to prepare him. 

Fay's cock twitched in anticipation when he felt Kurogane's hand near his entrance. Kurogane wasted no time, slipping a finger inside the blonde and before to long two as he stretched Fay wide. He wanted to be inside the other already, but knew he had to take him time for now.

Fay removed his hand from Kurogane's arousal so he could balance better. Kurogane certainly knew what he was doing. Alternating between curling his fingers and scissoring the blonde open, Kurogane, stared at Fay, taking in the way the blonde's breath hitched or how his brow furrowed when Kurogane was a little too rough. "Oi, get the condom. For the second time Fay's lab coat was picked up and Fay removed a condom from it. He opened it with his teeth and slid it onto his partner's erection. Wait were him and Kurogane dating now? Fay didn't know and now was not the time to think about it.

Whatever their relationship was, Kurogane didn't care to think on it right now, too concerned with Fay moving above him and trying to get the lithe figure to stay still long enough to guide him down and flush against him. When he pushed into Fay, finally, Kurogane groaned and leaned forward to kiss a trail along the other's throat.

Fay threw his head back. Between the kisses to his throat and the fact that Kurogane had impaled him with his cock,Fay was in a world of pleasure. With a few shallow thrusts and helping Fay along, the blonde was finally seated on his lap. It was almost painful how tight Fay was and he attributed it to the position and not preparing the other for as long as he probably should have.

He closed his eyes as he started to move up and down.

Kurogane swore and grabbed on the teacher's hips, helping him set a better rhythm. Fay was tight and hot and Kurogane could barely suppress the urge to move Fay onto the couch and fuck him through it. Fay could barely control himself. The only noises that could be heard was skin hitting skin and their moans. He wasn't used to being on top,he was usually bottom. Bracing himself as best he could, Kurogane began thrusting upwards, meeting Fay with each movement he made. They were running out of time and Kurogane knew it as adrenaline and pleasure burned through his veins 

The chemistry teacher stole a look at the clock on the wall. They were running out of time. In addition to Kurogane's upward thrusting,Fay picked up his pace and balanced himself on one arm so he stroke himself with his free hand. The couch creaked under their frantic movements and Kurogane closed his eyes as he thrust up into the blonde. He was close and could feel his body tensing and the coil of lust in his gut winding even tighter as he came closer to climax.

Fay was in the middle of twisting his hand around his cock when it happened. Whether it was because of his movements or Kurogane's he wasn't sure. Either way,one of them had caused Kurogane's hard on to hit Fay's prostate dead on. Everything went white for Fay as he pushed against it again and again whilst fighting the urge to scream as he came.

"Haaahhh...fuck." Kurogane hissed out as he titled his head back against the couch and came right after Fay. He had been unable to fight against the blonde's body squeezing around his arousal.

Fay pulled himself off of Kurogane's softening cock before he let himself fall on top of Kurogane his breathing heavy and unstable. Winced at the cool air touching his sensitive skin, Kurogane remained slumped on the couch, trying to recollect himself and manage his breathing. The blonde didn't say anything as he let his heart rate return to normal and his breathing calm down. When it did he got off and started to get dressed.

Kurogane slipped the condom off, tying the end and throwing it into the wastebasket nearby before he too started to redress. His body felt stiff and wondered if he could take a quick shower in the locker room before his next class as there was no hope of making it to the one he had left.

Fay had finished putting on his turtle neck on before picking up his pants. The zipper was broken and he cursed at it. He could fix it at home but he still had classes left. Then again Yuui said he had arranged it with Yuuko-sensei to have substitutes for their classes. "Well Kuro-sama,I'd better get home. I'm afraid of my pant's falling while I teach.” He pulled on his lab coat and slipped on his shoes.

"That's it?" He asked skeptically as he shrugged on his jacket.

"What else is there to it Kuro-sama,it's obvious you were under the spell of lust and male hormones." As a chemistry teacher,Fay found science in everything,especially when he was trying to hide his true feelings.

“Bastard, you think that little of me?" He growled, ready to lay the idiot out if he started spouting off more of that crap.

"No it's not that it's just....you always call me annoying so why would you want anything else but a one night stand?" Fay fumbled in his locker to get his car keys.

"You're the dumbest... _listen_.. I don't just fuck people. If I have sex with anyone it's because I like them." Honestly, if Fay weren't so self deprecating things would be a lot easier.

Fay smiled an unseen smile. "Neh Kuro-sama,you owe for ruining my pants,so why don't you come home with me? You can buy me new pants and we can have lunch and figure this...out."

"Fine as long as I don't have to do any of your chores."

"No that's not part of my plan...yet." Fay smirked,he loved messing with the taller man's mind.

“Lazy ass." Kurogane frowned  halfheartedly as he waited on the other. "Come on, I don't want that witch catching us, she'll dock our pay or something else stupid."

Fay grinned sheepishly. "This lazy ass rode you,and rode you good.”Knowing he would be in for it he started to head outside.

Sputtering in shock, it took him a few moments before he realized Fay was leaving and followed after him. "Don't act so calm about all of this! We both know damn well there's something between us.

The last part made Fay stop dead in his tracks."Something...between us?"

"Unless you go around doing that with every guy you see, yeah there's something there and I'm willing to see if it can go anywhere." He wasn't good at this kind of thing, but if he didn't say anything now and wouldn't be said at all. Fay was terrible at confrontation of any kind and Kurogane knew the blonde was itching to put distance between them.

Due to Fay stopping Kurogane had caught up with Fay. "Are you now?" The chemistry teacher leaned up and kissed the other man."Because I am too." 

"Idiot." He zipped up his jacket with a frown before knocking on the door. "Oi, if you're still out there open up!"

Yuui had come to let them out at break. He hadn't meant to hear anything but he did. Bright red he removed the chair and let them out.

Kurogane didn't meet Yuui's gaze as he walked out with Fay in tow. It was embarrassing enough that he had had sex with Fay in the teacher's lounge of all places.

Fay waved at his brother before taking after Kurogane. Yuui meanwhile walked stiffly into the lounge to double check they had at least tidy things up and to open a window to try and get rid of the smell of sex that still lingered in the air. At least his brother was happy and it seemed things would be getting better. Distantly he heard Kurogane yell something and sighed.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this prompt at the clamp kink meme and decided to fill it with my partner.(rp partner and my best friend before you lot get ideas) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
